The Lung Pathology and Molecular Analysis Core (Core B) provides a powerful combination of experienced[unreadable] and capable personnel whose primary role is to provide state of the art service and support to the research[unreadable] investigators. To do this, the Core provides the technology and technical expertise to effectively supplement[unreadable] the studies in lung cancer pathology, protein analysis, and microscopy described in this proposal. The major[unreadable] objectives of this core are to (1) facilitate the acquisition, preservation, analysis, and dispersal of clinical[unreadable] samples, (2) provide accurate histopathologic characterization of tumor tissues for all project investigators,[unreadable] (3) allow access to state-of-the-art analytic protein chemistry and proteomics resources for use in the[unreadable] identification, quantitation, and detailed structural characterization of proteins and protein complexes, and (4)[unreadable] provide cutting-edge microscopy and imaging tools to ensure optimal visualization and analysis of cellular[unreadable] processes. Specifically, Lung Pathology will develop and maintain a large repository of well-preserved, well-characterized[unreadable] tissue specimens obtained from lung cancer patients that are receiving care or evaluation at[unreadable] Emory University, or are participating in the Neoadjuvant Trial of Chemotherapy Hope (NATCH), to develop[unreadable] unbiased comprehensive histologic characterization of the tissue samples used in each of the P-01 projects.[unreadable] This Core also offers reliable centralized laboratory services to the investigators with respect to tissue[unreadable] samples including state-of-the-art examination of immunohistochemical stains, in-situ hybridization microdissection,[unreadable] and other techniques. It also serves as an important central database management resource to[unreadable] maintain a comprehensive prospective, interactive database to provide access to patient demographic data[unreadable] as well as detailed clinical pathologic data from patients with lung cancer. The protein analysis branch will[unreadable] provide critical access to state-of-the-art analytical protein chemistry and proteomics resources for use in the[unreadable] identification, quantitation, and detailed structural characterization of proteins and protein complexes as[unreadable] needed. Lastly, the imaging facility will provide the necessary microscopy tools and technical expertise to[unreadable] visualize the biological processes described in this application. Moreover, it will employ sophisticated image[unreadable] analysis tools for image processing and accurate quantitative analyses. Taken together, the Lung Pathology[unreadable] and Molecular Analysis Core serves as a critical resource that will facilitate scientific advancement through[unreadable] lung pathology, protein-based initiatives, and microscopic analysis of cellular signaling pathways.